Magnificent Bastards
The Magnificent Bastards are an adventuring party and the protagonists of The Legends of Frustengrad starting with Book 1: Book of Legends. They changed their name to The Chosen Few briefly during Book 4: Book of Demons and Kings, despite ending their adventures as the Bastards during Book 5: Book of Endings Founding (Book One): The Barfight in Wahleur When the story begins the group that would come to be called the Magnificent Bastards is separated into two groups: *Oddrun, Adrina, and Lorelai met in a forest in the South-East just a few days prior after Adrina had been kidnapped by some bandits. Lorelai stumbled across her while walking through the said forest, and Oddrun watched from the branches before eventually revealing herself. *Lolsurra and Alister met in a small village a few months prior when Alister had been found out as a thief. When the two were contracted to clean up some creatures that were harming the village, they bonded and decided to travel together. The group all joins together in the Lute and Lark in the town of Wahleur on the 3e783 Cliath 18. An altercation in a barfight that left three townsmen dead led the group to be brought to the Governor of Wahleur and sentenced to retrieving a group of children that had been kidnapped from the town. The children were captured by roving goblin bandits and taken to the old knights keep of Saladuuel's Bluff. Saladuuel's Bluff The group began traveling north to Saladuuel's Bluff, and after two days of travel, they were set upon by a group of bandits. As the group fought back the bandits, their leader shape-changed into a bear. This was the group first interaction with a Wur. From the woods, near where they camped, a shot rang out and the group was introduced to Malgath Urimenor, who helped them kill the Wur-Bear. Malgath removed a ring from the Wur-Bear's finger after the creature returned to human form and then agreed to accompany the others to the Bluff as he had a contract from the Hunters Take for a Ogre that resided there named Salathor Redcap. With their new ally, the group then advanced on the Bluff where they fought goblins, hobgoblins, young drakes, and finally the ogre Salathor Redcap. The group quickly dispatched the creatures inside the bluff, rescuing the children that were being held captive by Redcap. The adventurers decided to wait outside the Bluff for the night and when they had awoken, Lorelai and Malgath had made their exit to follow their own paths. The group then traveled back to Wahleur with the children. Leaving Wahleur The group returned to Wahleur, delivering the children and clearing their crimes from the ledger of the city. The steward of the city was ordered to give them the deed to Saladuuel's Bluff, and for this paperwork the group declared themselves to be the Magnificent Bastards. They were then told politely and firmly to leave the city and never come back. Members 'Mounts' * Destiny, a pack horse * Seymour, a mule (Location Unknown, Lost during Wurbear fight) * Clay, a black War Horse (Stolen from Overock City Guards) * Unnamed Brown Mare (Stolen from Overock City Guards, ridden away by Scutcher Maw) * Unnamed Pegasus with Clipped Wings(Stolen from Overock City Guards)